


Forget Me Not

by DemonicWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: He knew having a police officer as a boyfriend meant having to endure him coming home hurt occasionally. He knew but it didn’t mean it was any easier to accept, especially when the injury was to the degree of amnesia.“Daiki! You’re awake! Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”“Aomine hit his head in the accident, so there’s a chance that he might not remember some things.”“Um… who are you?”





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> My mid-term exams are finally over! Thank hell. So I finally have some free time and decided to touch up this fic and post it. I did not intend for it to be as long as it is but the words just spun out before I could stop it and yeah... this happened. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Daiki! You’re awake! Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” Tetsuya bombards the moment he sees Daiki open his eyes. Daiki doesn’t respond immediately though and instead stares at Tetsuya in what looks like confusion. Seconds pass without Daiki answering and with each second, Tetsuya feels his heart fall, just waiting for the impact that he hopes never comes.

_“Aomine hit his head in the accident, so there’s a chance that he might not remember some things.”_

Finally, Daiki opens his mouth. “Um… who are you?”

It crashes, shattering into a million pieces in the process.

Kise and Momoi enters the room before Tetsuya can reply.

“Aominecchi! You’re awake!”

Daiki turns to face them. “Satsuki, Kise, who’s that?” He questions, nodding his head towards Tetsuya.

“Dai-chan? What are you talking about? That’s Tetsu-kun.”

“Tetsu-kun? He your boyfriend or something?”

“Aominecchi, are you okay? Kurokocchi is your-”

“Friend.” Tetsuya interrupts before Kise could finish his sentence. He forces a smile on his face. “Just a friend, we used to play basketball when we were in middle school, then I accidently called you Daiki during a match and we just went with it.”

“Ahh… so uhh, what’d I call you?” _Another blow to his already broken heart._

“Kise-kun, Momoi-san, I just remembered that I had something on, I will get going now. Aomine-kun, I hope you get better.” Tetsuya ignored Daiki’s question as well as the pang in his chest. Then, he immediately walked out before any of them could reply.

He sped his way back to the entrance of the hospital before finding the furthest seat to the back and sitting down. Then, he glared at the ground, willing himself not to cry.

_“Tetsu! Sorry I’m late!”_

_“Daiki, I was about to wonder if you’d forgotten about our date.”_

_“Hey! Even if I forget anything else, I would never forget you or anything related to you.”_

“Stupid Daiki,” Tetsuya murmurs. “You did the total opposite.” _Oh, recalling the memories only made him further lose the battle with his tears._ He dug his fingers into his skin, hoping the pain would prevent him from crying. He knew having a police officer as a boyfriend meant having to endure him coming home hurt occasionally. He knew but it didn’t mean it was any easier to accept, especially when the injury was to the degree of amnesia.

“Kurokocchi?” The voice was soft, as if afraid Tetsuya would run away if he was too loud. He lifted his head, hoping against all hope that Daiki had been joking and Kise was delivering the good news now. But Kise stood there with shoulders slouched and eyes full of sympathy. That was the final straw and the tears won, slowly rolling down his cheeks. Kise was by his side immediately, sitting down and throwing an arm around Tetsuya, silently tugging him closer to rest his head on his shoulder.

“What if… what if he doesn’t remember me ever again?” Tetsuya’s voice cracks at the last word, body shaking against Kise’s shoulders.

Kise leans his head onto Tetsuya’s and rubs his arm in a comforting gesture. “Don’t worry Kurokocchi. He’ll definitely remember you. I’ll… We’ll make sure of it. Besides, Midorimacchi said that the memory loss won’t be permanent. With enough time, he’ll remember.”

Tetsuya doesn’t reply, but he stopped shaking though his tears still fell.

* * *

The next weekend when they were all free, Kise asked the four of them out to play basketball. Daiki agreed immediately, missing the feel of running around as he was confined to the bed the whole time he was at the hospital.

“3 on 2 then?” Midorima questions.

“Yes. Me and Daiki against the rest of you.” Akashi replies.

“Are you sure? We have the numbers on our side you know! We aren’t going to lose Akashicchi!”

“Me too. I’m not going to lose to Aka-chin or Mine-chin.”

“Let’s just start already!”

So, the game begins.

Eight minutes into their second game and Daiki’s team is winning. With Daiki’s style of basketball, it’s hardly a wonder, granted they weren’t using any of their special skills.

Daiki catches a pass from Akashi and begins dribbling, Kise in front of him. Then, in one swift movement that feels like he has done it a bunch of times, he throws the ball to the side and runs past Kise. It’s only when the ball doesn’t return to his hands again and the others seems to have stopped moving that Daiki stops as well. He turns back and sees Kise staring at him in shock, the ball has hit the wall and stopped bouncing. That’s weird, he never makes mistakes passing to… Wait, who was he passing to again? His head suddenly throbs and in his mind, he sees a silhouette of a man but the man is painted in black and Daiki can’t make out his face.

He opens his eyes, that have seemingly closed when his head hurt, to four concerned faces staring at him.

“Mine-chin, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. M’fine.”

“Daiki. Who were you passing to.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

“Huh? Of course I was passing to Tet-” _Eh? Who was he going to say?_ Daiki’s head throbs again and he cradles it between his hands in response. The silhouette appears again, this time with a bit of colour. The man seems to be wearing a white shirt and was that light blue hair? Unfortunately, Daiki is still unable to make out his face.

“I think we should take a break. Aomine needs it.” Midorima comments.

“I’m fine!”

“Listen to the doctor Mine-chin.”

“Aominecchi, here.” Kise grabs his arm and slowly guides him to the bench where they left their stuff. Daiki doesn’t resist. When he sits down, someone hands him a bottle and he takes it without looking up. He stares at the bottle intently as if it would give him answers. Who was that guy. Light blue hair? The only people he knew had light blue hair was that guy back at the hospital. No way, it couldn’t be him. Right? He doesn’t even know the guy. However, curiosity wins in the end. “Kise. The guy with blue hair that visited me at the hospital. When I first woke up. What’s his name and who exactly is he?”

Kise looks at Midorima as if asking for permission. The green-head thinks for a moment before nodding.

“Are you sure Midorimacchi?”

“It might help jog his memories faster if we gave him some information to process. His brain might link the information to some memories and maybe help him remember faster. It’s worth a shot. But not too much.” Midorima says, glancing meaningfully at Kise.

“Then… okay.” Kise takes a breath before talking again. “The guy is Kuroko Tetsuya. He was a regular in middle school so we all played a lot together.”

“Well don’t just stop there, tell me about him. How did we play together? How often did we play together? Was he any good? Was I very close with him in middle school?” Daiki normally doesn’t ask a lot of questions, but this time, he has to know. He doesn’t know why, but he has a strong feeling that the guy in his head is the guy that he saw when he first woke up.

“You two especially were called Light and Shadow. Kurokocchi has a low presence, so Akashicchi helped perfect his style of basketball and that style really worked well with you. So we would always tease about how in sync you were.”

“Light and Shadow?”

“It’s a metaphor so to speak. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. Tetsuya is the shadow that supports us all but since you were the light that shone the brightest, he works exceptionally well with you.”

“Mine-chin and Kuro-chin fist bumped a lot too.”

“Fist bump...?”

Daiki’s head throbs again, more painful this time and a memory flashes before the guy’s image becomes clearer.

They’re both wearing jerseys on court. The guy is holding out his fist and Daiki is running next to him. The sound is muted out though, until the last sentence. “The only one who can beat me is me.” The guy stops running. The memory fades, replaced by the guy. He’s clearer now. Daiki can make out his face, which looks exactly like the man back at the hospital. “Aomine-kun.” He says and Daiki’s head hurts even more. He screams. But it doesn’t last very long. He feels himself get shaken violently and blinks open his eyes. He might have opened them too fast because it takes a while for his vision to clear.

“Aomine.” Someone calls his name, but he ignores it. He’s panting too, he realises as he grips his shirt, just above his heart, feeling his heart beat way faster than it should have. “Aomine!” The voice calls again, firmer this time, while shaking his shoulders. Green enters his vision. “Midorima?” He hears sighs of relief around him, but Midorima doesn’t let him go yet.

“Who are we?” He asks.

“Huh?” Daiki intelligently replies.

“Who are we?” Midorima repeats.

Daiki scrunches up his nose but answers nonetheless, turning his head from right to left while saying each person’s name. “Akashi, Ki-”

“Full name.”

Daiki’s raises his eyebrow, visibly annoyed, but Midorima doesn’t even flinch. Daiki sighs before beginning again. “Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi. Happy now?”

“What do you last remember?”

Daiki hesitates. “The guy, he… At first it was just a dark figure, then as I try to remember more, he gets more colour. It’s that guy, when I first woke up. The one with light blue hair. You said his name was Kuroko?” Daiki asks, turning to Kise for confirmation.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kise nods.

“He called me Aomine-kun. And before that, I saw a memory, I was walking away from his fist bump, saying something like ‘The only one who can beat me is me.’ Then the memory just stopped.”

Daiki watches as all four of them freeze.

Midorima was quick to recover though, “Do you remember anything else about him?”

Daiki eyebrows scrunches up as he tries to remember then replies after a few seconds, feeling his chest tighten as he replies, “No… I don’t think so.” _Why was he so disappointed for not being able to remember a guy he doesn’t even know? And why does his chest hurt?_

Midorima finally lets him go. “Okay then. It’s best to let the memories come return naturally instead of forcing them.” He then turns to address the rest. “I think that’s enough for today, I don’t want Aomine to be stressing himself more than he has to.”

Akashi nods his head in acceptance the same time Daiki bursts out in denial. “I’m fine! A while more won’t hurt.”

“Daiki. That’s enough. Go home and rest.”

The navy head turns to the red head, about to argue when he notices the concern in the red eyes. He turns to the rest and manage to see the same concern in all of them. Then, he flicks his head back to Akashi, staring for a moment before sighing, “Fine.”

“We can always play again some other time Aominecchi!”

“Yeah, but don’t be sad when I crush you Mine-chin.”

“Huh? I’m the one that’s gonna win!”

“Ehhh! I’m the one that’s gonna beat Aominecchi!”

“What?! I’m winning you all, you hear?”

* * *

Shintaro doesn’t join their argument, deeming it childish, though he does breathe a sigh of relief when he sees Aomine go back to his normal loud self. He moves to pack his things when he hears someone call his name. “Shintaro.” He turns to face Akashi, only to see him giving him a meaningful glance. Shintaro catches on and nods his head.

They wait until the others have left. Then Shintaro opens his mouth, “So?”

Akashi doesn’t respond immediately, leaving them in silence before he finally speaks. “Is Daiki going to be fine?”

Shintaro glances at Akashi for a while before answering. “He should be. Overloading his brain with more information than it can handle might backfire though. But if we let him remember on his own pace, it might be better.” _If he even remembers._ That part was left unsaid, but Akashi seemed to understand.

“I suppose we can only wait and see.”

* * *

Daiki tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. When he finally did, a memory came into focus. He and Kuroko are in a room, his room, now that Daiki takes a closer look. Daiki however, can’t control his actions or words. It’s like a first-person movie that’s playing out, except this time, he’s the one playing the ‘first person’. He sees Kuroko in front of him, arms around his neck while giving one of his rare smiles. Daiki then realises he has his hands around Kuroko’s waist, tugging him closer as he confesses. “I love you, Tetsu.”

He watches as Kuroko’s eyes widened before they return to the normal adorable size as he returns the confession. “I love you too, Daiki.”

Daiki then leans in and presses his lips against Kuroko’s warm ones.

Then, he wakes up, eyes flying open as he sits up in his bed. What was that? Kuroko? Wait no… He called him Tetsu? Just what has he forgotten? He pursed his lips before getting up and flicking on his bedroom light. Then, he moves to his table, picking up one of the pictures that are on it, lifting it up to see it better. The five of them are in the picture, along with Satsuki and… Tet… su? Tetsu sounds nice, Daiki thinks, sounds natural. He stares at the picture, focusing on Tetsu as he tried to remember when it was taken. _After the Winter Cup?_ Right, he lost to Seirin and Kagami was in that team. His head throbbed. No, it wasn’t just Kagami, Tetsu was in that team too. So if it’s after the Winter Cup, then Satsuki arranged a meeting his old teammates, for what? A celebration? Someone’s birthday maybe? His head throbbed again, harder this time. Definitely a birthday, but when? January? January seems right. Whose birthday was in January? Not his, not Satsuki’s, not any of the other four. _Then… Tetsu?_ Daiki glanced at his calendar on the desk, before grabbing it and flipping to the month of January. His eyes immediately zoned in to the bottom of the page. January 31st was circled and highlighted, words written next to it.

_‘Tetsu’s Birthday! Don’t forget or he’s gonna kill me!’_

Then suddenly his head pounded violently and Daiki drops to his knees, clutching his head as memories kept pouring in.

_“Daiki! There you are. How was work?”_

_“Welcome home Daiki.”_

_“What do you want to do for the weekend?”_

A lot of memories kept pouring in, but the one that stood out to him the most hit him like a truck.

_“Tetsu! Sorry I’m late!”_

_“Daiki, I was about to wonder if you’d forgotten about our date.”_

_“Hey! Even if I forget anything else, I would never forget you or anything related to you. Especially not your birthday.”_

When the pain had subsided, Daiki stood up, grabbed his phone and wallet and rushed out of his house. It was three in the morning but he didn’t care. He didn’t know where he was going, barely registering that the road seemed familiar, but his legs seemed to remember faster than his brain could so he just let them take him. He stopped in front of a house and rang the bell without hesitation, knocking on the door when the wait seemed too long. The door finally opened and Tetsu stood in front of him in his night clothes, which was a shirt and shorts. “Dai-, I mean, Aomine-kun? What are you-”

“Kuroko Tetsuya!” Daiki cuts him off.

Tetsu’s eyes widened as he stopped talking.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Daiki repeated. “Birthday on 31st January. Loves vanilla shakes and dislikes cola. Attended Teiko Junior High and after that Seirin High. Joined the basketball club for both schools. Phantom sixth man in Teiko, also my shadow. Beat me during the Winter Cup. Encouraged me when I was down. Became my boyfriend after I asked. Got hurt when I couldn’t remember him even after promising not to.” Daiki lifted his head up as he grinned brightly. “Hey Tetsu, I’ve missed you.”

* * *

Tetsuya was surprised when someone rang his doorbell at three in the morning, luckily, he lived alone so it wouldn’t disturb anyone except him. He swore he was going to murder the person that rang the bell but when he saw that the person was Daiki, he immediately threw open the door. When he tried asking what was wrong because who in their right mind would come to anyone’s house at 3am without informing said person first but Daiki cut him off by saying his name. Tetsuya was shocked, this was definitely not what he expected when he opened the door. Then Daiki continued to say things about him and Tetsuya’s heart started beating faster at the possibility that he remembers. Daiki further solidified that fact by remembering his promise. Then he stared at him with love that Daiki used to look at him with and put a big smile on his face that Tetsuya missed seeing.

Tetsuya swore he could feel his heart start beating even faster as he took in the sight that was

“Hey Tetsu.”

_Entirely_

“I’ve missed you.”

_His_

“You look as amazing as ever.”

_“Daiki.”_

Tetsuya laughed, feeling the tears threaten to fall but he refused to let them. He had cried enough. “It’s only been two weeks.”

Daiki came closer, grabbing his waist as he replied. “That’s way too long.”

Then he felt the familiar feel of Daiki’s lips on his and all Tetsuya could do was kiss back because words were merely not enough.


End file.
